


TV Remote

by Svtsminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtsminhyuk/pseuds/Svtsminhyuk
Summary: A cute little wonkyun imagine I wrote because I can't sleep.





	

Wonho shut the door to the dorm and finally dropped his bags. He ended up going shopping and buying more things than planned. To say he was tired was an understatement. He made up his mind to head back to the dorm early and go to sleep.

 

Wonho started carrying his bags to his room. However on the way he found Changkyun sound asleep on the couch with the tv on. His back was turned to the tv and his chest was pressed against the cushions. Wonho obviously couldn't just leave the tv on so he walked towards the sleeping boy to try and locate the remote. Knowing Changkyun it was probably in some weird unknown place only god knew.

 

Wonho gave up on trying to find the remote about a minute after starting. He was ready to quit and just crawl into bed and catch up on all the sleep he missed when he saw something gray peeking from between the couch and Changkyun's thigh. Wonho quietly approached the sleeping boy not wanting to wake him. He had to be gentle because waking Changkyun up would not be good for either of them. Wonho slowly got onto his knees so that it would be easier to pull the remote. He leaned over the younger boy's figure, and reached his hand out for the remote. He tried to pay extra attention on not brushing against Changkyun's crotch as that would cause some awkward tension if he were to wake up.

 

Suddenly Changkyun turned his head, leaving only a few inches between his and Wonho's face.

 

"What are you doing" Changkyun whispered, his voice rasp with sleep. Wonho's heart started beating faster at how close the younger boy was to him. The way his breath was fanning on his face and how his gaze was making the older boy flush and heat up.

"I-i was just trying to get the remote to turn off the tv. I didn't want to wake you" Wonho answered. Changkyun sighed softly.

"You woke me up when you were making so much noise trying to search for it." Wonho gulped and looked down at the boy. "You were awake?". Changkyun smiled at the boy's innocence.

"Of course I was. I just wanted to see if you'd still try to get it if it was...here" Wonho nearly passed out when Changkyun took his hand and placed it where the remote was, which was between his thigh and the couch. Wonho couldn't believe how bold the younger boy was being. And he couldn't believe that he was touching Changkyun's thigh. Changkyun chuckled at the older boy's reaction and moved his hand away. Wonho grabbed the remote and immediately pulled his hand away. Flustered, he stood up and went to turn off the tv.

"Wonho?" The older boy turned around.

"You could've used the buttons to turn off the tv"


End file.
